Hinata
by zoeldwina
Summary: El primer amor es como una foto que está en el recuadro mas atesorado de nuestra alma. Oculto, espera ser conocido y así no sentir pesar de su anonimato. Y como tú, me gustaría decírtelo antes de que sea olvidada en el rincón más alejado de tu alma.
1. Corazón prólogo

Otra historia olvidada en el tintero xD

ayyyyyy tantos recuerdos con esta historia

espero tambien continuarla y que sea de su gusto

como se manifiesta el amor, mas aun de chico tan inmaduro como naruto xD

ooOoozoeooOoo

"Sé que escondes algo en tu sonrisa

Lo sé por la mirada de tus ojos, si.

Has hecho un amor, pero ese amor se va

Tu trocito de cielo se oscurece…"

**I. Corazón.**

Hay tantas cosas que siempre cuesta explicar que al decirlas parecen extrañas, todo gira en lo mismo y aun así parece raro. Si sigo así, me quedaré en el olvido, en tú olvido.

Pero debo partir por un principio y contar mi historia. Empezando que como toda chica de mi edad, yo estoy enamorada. Aunque, claro, no sea nada nuevo y que ya se habrá dicho muchas veces; pero aún así, me es algo nuevo y hasta que uno no lo sienta no se puede entender. Mas aun que sé que estoy enamorada.

Y ahora es quién ¿no? Sí… ese también es un punto importante. El chico que me gusta es extrovertido, revoltoso y perseverante. Cuando era pequeño, él estuvo muy solo y triste, siempre hacía travesuras para llamar la atención, ganándose regaños y castigos. Creo que nunca fue su intención crear tanto problema, pero las demás personas de la aldea nunca lo vieron así, no veían que él sólo quería ser aceptado. Me acuerdo que el entrenaba todos los días para ser mas fuerte y ser hokage, aunque nadie veía su esfuerzo y se reían de él por su sueño.

Siempre lo admiré por eso… aceptaba las burlas, pero seguía con su sueño.

Es verdad que yo lo miraba en secreto, oculta en cualquier cosa para que no me viera. Todas esas tardes en que se esforzaba en lanzar los kunai en los mismos blancos y dar golpes más fuertes a los sacos de arena; yo estaba allí, mirándolo en silencio. Siempre quise tener esa fuerza que él tenía y enfrentar todo con una sonrisa, no con la resignación y la pena.

Mi relación con él era distante, no sé si amigos pero si cercanos. Nunca pude tener una conversación de un poco más de cinco minutos con él: o él se iba o yo me sonrojaba y me desmayaba cuando estaba muy cerca de mí. Ahora que lo pienso, era un poco exagerado desmayarse pero… no lo podía evitar.

No sé si era tan notorio que lo quería, al menos nadie me lo hizo notar y muchísimo menos él. Aparte de que me pongo como todo un tomate, soy muy tímida. Por eso me era muy difícil intentar hablarle.

En las misiones que hacía con él, en el examen chūnin y en otras situaciones, me entregó esa confianza que tanto necesitaba, sobre todo cuando luche contra mi primo Neji. Ya estaba que me resignaba y me retiraba de la pelea, cuando él me dio ánimo para intentar vencerlo. Perdí, pero pude entender mejor a mi primo y estar un poquito más cerca de él.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, y cuando el se fue de la aldea, yo estaba muy triste. Esos años en que no estuvo yo entrené mas duro, tal como me lo había prometido cuando me despide de él. Guarde en mi recuerdo su sonrisa y soñé con el día en que volvería, tal vez le podría decir lo que sentía y quizás, no se… ¿algo mas?...

Ahora soy chūnin y mi padre y yo nos reconciliamos después de tantos años. Creo que ya no soy tan tímida, tengo una mejor amistad con Sakura-chan y he mejorado mis sellos. Parece que Sakura no ha podido dejar de pensar en Sasuke. A ella le dolió mucho cuando él se fue y aun no acepta su huida. Es cierto que Sasuke era muy lindo y popular, todas querían estar con él, pero Sakura sentía algo más que el resto. Aunque eso no le basto a Sasuke, y se fue. Por eso agradeció tanto cuando él le prometió que traería a Sasuke-kun… No me gustaría pensar que él sentía algo por ella… es mi amiga y ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun ¿no?... Pero no debo cegarme ante eso y si eso pasa, yo ya no sabría que hacer. Y ¿si Sakura-chan también siente algo por él?... no sé, no sé y parece que ella esta dudando… ¿Qué le podría decir?; ¿Que no se enamoré de él ya que yo lo quiero?, ¿Qué si es mi amiga no me traicione de esta manera?...

Si esto sigue así, solo tendré que amarlo desde lejos y conformarme, ella es mejor que yo y también es de su gusto. No tendría oportunidad ante ella.

Ni siquiera soy su amiga…

Por cierto me olvide de algo muy importante, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Dilema

desde aki empieza el primer capi, Corazón es un prólogo

:3

ooOzoeooOoo

1. Dilema

Cuando Naruto-kun volvió, yo estaba muy feliz. Esperaba con ansias verlo pero no sabía que podía decirle. Quizás un típico "hola, ¿cuándo volviste?", "¿qué has hecho en estos últimos años?" o no sé. Había vuelto un día en que estaba con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun después de haber hecho una misión. Apenas vi que estaba hablando con ellos, me escondí. No escuché bien lo que hablaban, y ya estaba muy nerviosa al oír su dulce voz cuando él ya se había acercado a mí.

"Hola Hinata" me había dicho.

Me fue tan sorpresivo que me desmayé.

Desperté sentada en suelo y con Kiba-kun hablando no me acuerdo que cosa con Naruto-kun.

"Cállate y ven conmigo" me dijo cuando me vio despertar.

Estaba tan cerca de mí como cuando tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía hace unos cuantos años. ¿Cómo decir lo que sentí?, si ya tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas, con sus palabras que me atontaban: "Cállate y ven conmigo" ¿cómo era eso de que me callara y que me fuera con él? Toda mi mente comenzó a quedar en blanco complemente, eso era algo que nunca me había imaginado y sin embargo, me lo había dicho. Creo que nunca dejaré de sorprenderme de él…

Esta mas decir que todo se me vino el mundo de color negro y que no supe que paso después.

ooOoozoeooOoo

Los días pasaron y llegaron mas noticias de Sasuke y Akatsuki. Sasuke ya había asesinado a Orochimaru y había juntado (según los rumores) un grupo de ninjas para vengarse de su hermano mayor Itachi; a este grupo suyo lo llamo Hebi. Akatsuki ya había encontrado la gran mayoría de los bijū y eso mantenía a la Hokage en alerta, aunque no sé por qué. Es cierto que si Akatsuki reunía a todos los bijū, nacería otra guerra ninja y en las que muchas personas morirían y esas cosas. Pero a Tsunade-sama le preocupaba otra cosa que parecía ser también de gran peso… Ummm, ¿qué podría ser?

Naruto-kun casi no ha estado en la aldea por las misiones que hace constantemente para recuperar a Sasuke. He participado en algunas y él siempre pone toda su voluntad, aunque hay veces que es en vano. Sasuke fue su mejor amigo, y aunque este lo abandonara él aún quiere traerlo a toda costa porque se lo prometió a Sakura-chan ¿Será esa promesa tan fuerte que él es capaz de arriesgar su vida peleando con ninjas tan fuertes? ¿Por qué hará eso por ella?

¿Estaré celosa...?

No sé, pero me gustaría que estuviese más tiempo en la aldea y menos con ella. Así podría ver mejor su sonrisa ¿no? Aunque sea de lejos.

Mi cabeza ha estado en otra parte mientras leía un libro. Me pregunto… si Naruto-kun me pidiese noviazgo ¿qué diría mi padre? Él es muy estricto y no creo que tenga una buena opinión de él. ¿Lo aceptaría? Y si no… ¿qué haríamos los dos? ¿Escaparnos? Si fuese así mi padre nos buscaría por todas las formas que él encontrase, dejándome encerrada a mí por el resto de mi vida, y a Naruto-kun lo dejaría preso como un criminal número uno para los ANBUS. ¡Hay no!, no me gustaría que le pasase eso, me da escalofríos sólo pensarlo.

Y mi hermanita Hanabi y mi primo Neji ¿Qué dirían también? No sé, mejor me concentro en este libro y deje de pensar en esas cosas o apagar la luz y dormir… aunque no creo que pueda después de mi anterior dilema.

Me giré como mil veces en mi cama, intentando dormirme un poco. Pero nunca lo pude hacer con Naruto-kun en mi cabeza. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así cuando escuché que la ventana de mi cuarto se habría ligeramente. Pensé que la había dejado cerrada antes de acostarme pero esta se abrió. Ya iba a levantarme a cerrarla cuando una silueta entro silenciosamente a mi cuarto por la ventana abierta.

Mi corazón y mi mente me comenzaron a jugar en contra: la silueta llevaba un protector de cintas negras en su pelo rubio, una sudadera naranja y negro y…

¿Qué hago?


	3. Calor

2. Calor

Me quede como una verdadera piedra mientras Naruto-kun pasaba por la ventana. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aún estaba acostada, podría hacerme la dormida y ver (cuando él no me viera) que haría en mi cuarto… Levantarme y preguntarle directamente que hacía aquí o simplemente gritar y esperar que todos llegaran.

Al menos no podía gritar ni mucho menos preguntarle directamente… ¿Será mejor esperar haber que hace? Ummmm… Al menos puedo hacer eso por la curiosidad ¿no?

Me mata la curiosidad.

Entrecerré mis ojos y esperé…

Él ya estaba en mi cuarto, parado y sin hacer nada. No podía ver su cara y mi corazón ya se estaba inquietando.

-Hinata… (Mormuró)

Un rayo de luna pasó por la ventana y le iluminó su rostro. No podía creer lo que veía. Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…

Estaba llorando.

Mi sorpresa no tuvo límites.

Naruto-kun…

¡No! ¡Él no! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¡No! Él no podía llorar así y aun así lo hacía.

No, yo no puedo verlo así. No, no puedo. Debo hacer algo, algo, algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Yo… yo quiero ayudarlo…

-Hinata… (Volvió a murmurar)

Ya no pude soportar más, me levanté de un salto de mi cama y lo abrace.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo… No sé si quien se sorprendió fue él o fui yo. Pero… ¿COMÓ PUDE HACER ESO? Esto… esto… Ni yo supe al principio que hice. ¿Acto reflejo? Él me necesitaba… y yo…

No podía verlo así.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como un loco y mi mis mejillas ya las sentía arder. Mi razón se empezó a nublar pero mis brazos no querían soltarlo. No querían que él se alejara de mí, aunque mi mente quería irse al desmayo.

Aún no podía creer lo que hice cuando sentí sus brazos en mi espalda.

Naruto-kun me correspondía…

Mi respiración se aceleró y algo me decía que no lo dejara ahora. Por lo que me mantuve fuerte y estreché mas mi abrazó en su cuello.

-Primero la aldea entera… Después Sasuke y ahora…

Sus sollozos aumentaron. Pude sentir sus lágrimas recorrer mi cuello y su angustia se convirtió en la mía.

-¿Quién?...

Paró, como si fuera una tregua, sus sollozos.

-Sa… Sakura-chan…

Y otra vez volví a sentir sus lágrimas resbalar por mi cuello.

Mi cabeza ya no podía entender: ¿Cómo Sakura-chan? Mi amiga… ¿Qué hizo Sakura para que Naruto-kun se sintiera así? ¿Qué hizo?

Naruto-kun…

Un ruido se escuchó de repente, y un búho apareció por mi ventana. Me asuste tanto que lo tuve que soltar y saltar para atrás… parece que mi repentino salto lo dejo sorprendido… y yo también no fui la excepción…

La luz de la luna entraba a mi cuarto bañando todo a su alrededor. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi su cara… ¿Cómo describirla? Era un ángel, mi ángel. La luna le dejaba un azul más intenso a sus ojos y a sus mejillas un toque plateado. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si esperasen algo…

Quise besarlo…

Mis mejillas se encendieron con sólo pensarlo. Tuve que dejar de mirarlo.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por mi ventana abierta y me hizo estremecer. Yo sólo estaba en pijama y la noche estaba muy fría. Otra ráfaga pasó, cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos en mi pecho. El frío me hizo tiritar muchísimo más.

De repente, ya no tenía más frío. Me di cuenta que algo muy fuerte atrapaba mi cintura y otra mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos, demasiado sorprendida. Sentí como me atraían a algo de mucho más calor. No pude evitar acercarme más y apoyar mi cabeza en aquel calor…

Y entendí… Naruto-kun me había abrazado para que no sintiera más frío. Me había acercado a su cuerpo… él era el calor…

Estaba muy cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración, su pecho… oía su corazón…

Ya no pude aguantar más, sentí como el mundo se me ponía negro y me desmayaba cayendo al suelo..

Nunca olvidaré lo que ocurrió esa noche por el resto de mi vida…

Desperté en mi cama con la sensación de que no estuve sola por toda la noche. ¿Qué me paso?...

Y entonces, vi una sudadera negra y naranja tapándome mis hombros… recordé todo, cada momento, cada sensación.

Sonrojé al instante. Esto… esto… yo… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, yo, yo, yo. ¿Q… q… qué…? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahora que recuerdo… Él estuvo conmigo después que me haya desmayado, pude sentir su brazo en mi cintura y sus sollozos en mi cuello, aún después de que me haya tapado en mi cama… yo sé que él no me haría nada malo, pero…

Abracé su sudadera y sentí su aroma, el aroma de Naruto-kun… me quedé atontada mientras reconocía su aroma y la abracé mas fuerte contra a mí.

No te tenía pensamientos para ninguna cosa más, sólo para él. Mi ángel…

Fuertes golpes me quitaron de mis pensamientos.

-Abre Hinata.

Reconocí de inmediato la voz de mi padre.

-¡Hinata!

Oculté entre mis frazadas la sudadera y me levante rápidamente para abrirle la puerta; a mi padre no le gustaba esperar…

-Hasta que por fin abres (me dijo él después que le abrí la puerta). ¿Qué hiciste anoche que se escucharon fuertes ruidos?

Me urgí.

-¿Qué ruidos padre? (le contesté)

Me miró con cara severa, aunque sorprendida.

-Algo fuerte, como si te hallas caído de la cama.

Mi desmayo…

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez (continuó). No quiero saber después que tienes insomnio ni esas cosas…

Definitivamente, mi padre estaba de buen humor hoy.

-Y además tengo que entrenar con Hanabi. Es hora de que te levantes ya.

Le debía una a mi hermanita. No creo que mi padre sólo se haya quedado con "una simple caída de la cama", pero al menos me dejaba mas tranquila.

No lo había visto…

Era la hora del almuerzo y decidí hacer ramen. Estaba tan contenta que preferí hacer su platillo favorito. Recibí la alabanza de todos y eso me alegró más.

Había preparado una canasta para darle un poco Sakura-chan, a ella siempre le gustaban mis platillos y por eso me pedía las recetas.

Ya tenía todo listo y ya iba la casa de Sakura-chan y recordé lo que me dijo Naruto-kun, Sakura era quien ahora lo apenaba ¿que le habrá hecho?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando me encontré con mis demás amigos, entre ellos estaba él. Llegué y le salude muy tímida.

Pero él con suerte me vio.

No pude entender nada y se fue, al poco tiempo que llegue. Sin despedirse de mí…

Naruto-kun…

¿Por qué?


	4. Duda

3. Duda

Me quedé vacía…

Él se fue…

Kiba-kun algo me hablaba de no sé que, pero yo ya no le ponía atención.

Él se había ido.

Les dije a todos un vago adiós y me fui. No puedo decir a donde me iba porque ni yo sabía. Estaba tan ausente… tan extraña…

No era yo…

Caminé y caminé con la canasta de comida en mi mano. Mi cabeza iba prácticamente en blanco, hasta que recordé…

Sakura… Ella tenía las respuestas.

Redirigí mis pasos hasta su casa. Corrí tan rápido que cuando quise detenerme a respirar ya había llegado. Respiré profundo un par de veces más y toque la puerta.

Los segundos se me hacían eternos mientras esperaba. Golpeé otra vez.

Nadie abría.

Iba ya irme con la sensación que era estúpido lo que hacía hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Pero quién…? ¡Oh! Eres tú Hinata…

Sakura estaba distinta… Algo me decía estaba angustiada.

No me animaba a preguntarle ya…

-Hinata (abrió más las puerta) Entra…

Su actitud mas sorprendió; Por lo general me recibía muy ansiosa, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Pero ahora no, estaba distinta.

Naruto-kun…

Suspiré y entré. Sakura me dirigió hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies… Yo la seguía muda, mirando su deprimido andar… Entró en su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama. Escuché como los sollozos salían de sus ojos y las maldiciones en su boca…

-¡Estúpido Naruto! (decía) ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Esperé pacientemente mientras ella decía esas cosas de Naruto-kun…

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Me senté al lado de ella, tocándole el hombro.

-Sakura… (Le dije)

Ella levantó su rostro y pude ver como aun sus ojos guardaban algunas lágrimas rebeldes que querían salir, pero ella no las dejaba. Abrió su boca como para decirme algo, pero se arrepintió.

-Sakura… cuéntame.

Ella dio un suspiro.

-Vamos… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… (Insistí)

Ella me miró a los ojos.

Su mirada me hizo pensar que la visita de Naruto-kun a mi cuarto tenía que ver con su tristeza… Por algo lo nombraba de esa forma y lloraba. Me sentí culpable y no fui capaz de mantener su mirada por más tiempo. Sakura respiro hondo y me dijo:

-Hinata… Naruto…

Sus ojos otra vez se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez no las dejo salir.

-Naruto… (Cerró los ojos) se confesó… (Abrió sus ojos y respiró mas hondo) ¡Naruto me dijo que me sigue amando! ¡Qué solo va en busca de Sasuke porque no quiere que llorara más por su partida! ¡Qué aunque siguiera amando a Sasuke, él sólo quiere verme feliz!

Y dejó correr las lágrimas que no pudo ya ocultar.

Y en cuanto a mí… ¿Qué podría decir? Naruto la amaba, yo no podría hacer nada más. Por eso él lloró cuando fue a mi cuarto… lloraba porque ella no le iba corresponder. Quería verla feliz aún en los brazos de otro hombre… De su mejor amigo…

Cerré mis ojos para que Sakura no me viera llorar también.

Pero… ¿Por qué a mi cuarto? ¿Por qué fue a llorar en mi regazo? ¿Por qué fue capaz de seguir conmigo aún después que me desmayé? ¿Por qué me siguió abrazando? Y lo más raro… ¿Por qué me dejo su sudadera? Si en mi cama había las suficientes frazadas como para que no me diese frío… ¿Para que se la devolviera?

O ¿Para qué la buscase después…?

Sonrojé al recordar lo de la noche anterior.

¿Iba volver… a mi cuarto?

Distraje a Sakura con la comida que le había traído.

Pero si vuelve… Sólo sería por la sudadera, no por mí.

Naruto-kun… ¿Qué debo hacer? Si en verdad lloraste porque aceptaste tu derrota… Entonces, ¿Por qué tuviste que ir a donde estaba yo para admitirlo? O ¿sólo fue casualidad?

Casualidad… ¿Sólo fue eso?

Naruto-kun… Yo sólo quiero verte feliz…

Di un suspiro largo y profundo.

-Hinata… tú lo quieres ¿cierto?

Me quedé mirándola, asombrada.

-Es cierto que hace unos años (continuó Sakura) yo ni siquiera me lo hubiera pensado pero… Tú lo quieres…

Estaba peor que una piedra mientras escuchaba su afirmación…

-¿Aaah quién? (le pregunté)

Tenía que despistarla.

-Tu quieres a Naruto… no me lo puedes negar, estas roja y no es por fiebre.

Tenía razón… le evadí su mirada y me levanté de un salto de su cama. Le dije un adiós muy nervioso y le dejé la canasta con las recetas. Salí corriendo de su cuarto mientras ella me gritaba un "gracias por escucharme" y un "tendrás que contármelo todo". Dejé su casa y me fui rápidamente a los campos de entrenamientos. Llegué en ellos y comencé a pegarle a un tronco que había allí con mis puños. Estaba tan distraída

que no me había fijado que mis manos estaban ya muy lastimadas. Aún así le seguí pegando con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de mí. Caí al suelo de rodillas y no quise prestarle atención a mi jadeo.

No sentía el dolor de mis manos porque mis pensamientos no estaban allí… Estaban con él. Sentí una fuerte sensación de querer no haber escuchado lo que Sakura me había dicho, borrarlo de la misma forma en que se borra un error en un pergamino. Pero aún seguían en mi mente…

Él aún la quería…

Quisiera no haber escuchado eso.

Es cierto que muchas veces uno reacciona de una manera cuando sabe algo en el momento y después de otra forma. Como también que uno tiende a negar lo que uno ya sabe… Pero Naruto-kun…

¿Qué sientes por mí?

No sabes que daría por saberlo.

Me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Has estado entrenando Hinata?

Estaba mirando al suelo por lo que no pude quien me hablaba, pero sólo escuchar su voz… Ya sabía quien era.


	5. Esperanza

4. Esperanza

Seguí mirando el suelo.

-Eh… ¿Hinata?

Suspiré. Hay veces en que nunca se da cuenta.

-Esto…

Se sentó y me contempló. Tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi vista aún lo seguía evadiendo. Iba ya jugar con mis dedos pero recordé que mis manos estaban heridas. Él ya estaba muy cerca de mí y me tomó una mano.

-Estás herida

Cerré mis ojos y saqué mi mano de las suyas. Me levanté sin importarme el dolor que sentía y ya iba a correr y perderme de su vista cuando él tomó uno de mis brazos con cuidado. Intenté soltarme y cada vez tironeaba con más fuerza, pero él era más fuerte.

Yo quería irme, escaparme. Quería estar sola y llorar.

Pero él no me dejaba. No quería que me fuera.

-Hinata… por favor. Tenemos que hablar

Dejé de insistir y miré el cielo…

"Tenemos que hablar" ¿qué quería decir con eso? Si ya no teníamos nada más que hablar. Si era por su sudadera, entonces, no tendría mucho sentido que me haya detenido así; me lo hubiera gritado mientras me iba o lo hubiera buscado tal como lo dejó la noche anterior.

La noche anterior… ¿No querrá hablar de eso o sí?

Sonrojé más aún.

-Lo de hace poco y lo de anoche (siguió). Yo…

-No tienes que preocuparte (lo interrumpí) Eso no importa ya.

Me volteé y le dirigí la mejor sonrisa que pude hacerle. No sé si mi sonrisa le basto pero seguí sonriéndole para que no viera mi tristeza.

Otra vez sentí sus brazos abrazándome. Sentí la misma sensación de la noche anterior.

-Tú estás triste… (Me dijo) ¿Es por lo que te dijo Sakura?

Intenté decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras ¿qué le podía decir? Yo ya estaba con mis pensamientos confusos, sólo le correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Qué te dijo? Digo, por qué por eso estás triste ¿no?

Levanté mi cara y vi sus ojos. Era como ver el mar…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejé de ver los suyos, esos ojos que me quitaban el sueño.

Él aún la quería…

Naruto-kun me abrazo más fuerte y yo no pude contener mi pena.

-Por favor… Dime que te dijo

Yo negué con mi cabeza.

-Dime… No me gusta verte triste.

Puso una mano en mi mejilla y me levantó la cara. Otra vez tuve que ver sus ojos y enfrentarlos. Quise decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Quise acercarme más a él, pero ya no podía. Quise hacer tantas cosas que al final sabía que nunca haría.

No tengo el valor…

Intenté desviarme de sus ojos aún sabiendo que no podía; su mano se mantenía fuerte, evitándome cualquier intento. Comencé a sentir que mi corazón se volvía loco de tanto palpitar y el río de mis lágrimas se hacía mas intenso…

-¿Qqqué… quieres qqque te diga? (tartamudeé) Ssakura no me dijo nada… (Cerré mis ojos) Nno… te preocupes.

Volví a ver sus ojos y encontré que mi respuesta no fue lo que quería escuchar. Naruto-kun suspiró y me miró más intensamente.

-¿Sabes? (dijo) Sakura tiene razón en lo que dijo pero… Ella no escuchó todo lo que tenía que decirle…

Esta vez lo miré confundida ¿cómo? ¿No le dijo todo? ¿Acaso no la amaba? ¿Qué sólo buscaba a Sasuke por ella?

-Si… en un principio era así (continuó como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos) Le prometí que traería a de vuelta Sasuke, que aún la amaba y… (Suspiró) ella no quiso escucharme más y se fue. Estaba muy triste de que me haya dejado así. Pero… Todo ha cambiado.

Sonrió.

Yo también sonreí.

-Todo ha cambiado…

Se acercó más a mí y quitó una lágrima de mi mejilla con sus labios. Me miró tiernamente y besó mis labios.

Me despedí de mis razones y escuché la voz de mi corazón…


	6. Secreto

5. Secreto

Naruto-kun...

Mi corazón me dice tantas cosas… Sus labios besando los míos…

¿Qué haría alguien en mi lugar?

Yo no me detuve a pensar en eso y le correspondí. Admito que nunca he besado antes pero… Esto era distinto. Sus labios eran suaves y eran cariñosos con los míos, su mano me sostenía mi cara y su otro brazo, mi cintura. Me acercaba cada vez más a él y yo me dejaba atraer. Me estaba sumergiendo en una sensación que me apartaba de otras; ya no sentía nada más a mí alrededor, sólo estábamos él y yo. Naruto-kun y yo…

Mi corazón golpeaba cada vez más fuerte mi pecho y mi respiración era más rápida. Mis mejillas ya las sentía arder pero yo las ignoré. Aparté un poco mi cara de la suya y lo miré: Mis pulmones ya estaban sofocados y me costaba respirar, pero aún así, me armé de valor y mantuve su mirada por primera vez en mi vida. Sus ojos de un bello azul tenían un brillo que nunca antes había logrado ver… Era un brillo extraño, que me llenaba de felicidad. Me apoyé en su pecho y me dejé rodear por sus brazos. Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, sólo que era más real; podía sentir su aroma atontándome, su cálida piel inquietándome y su afán de no soltarme y de dejarme junto a su cuerpo, alegrándome.

Jamás, jamás me había imaginado algo así y ya lo estaba lo viviendo. Dejé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuché el compás de su corazón… Nunca podría explicar lo que sentí.

-Hinata… (Me dijo) Y… ¿mi sudadera?

Sin querer reí muy bajito pero él me escucho.

-No te rías, la necesito. Es que me da frío…

Me reí esta vez pero más fuerte.

-Me encanta cuando ríes (me susurró al oído)

Una oleada de nerviosismo me vino y paró mi risa. Ahora él se reía.

Creo que iba a decirme algo más cuando su risa se fue, pero otra vez volvió. Tenía sus ojos cerrados como un niño bueno y sus carcajadas me decían que hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía. Me gustaba verle así, feliz. Pero no pude soportar la tentación de tocar otra vez sus labios. Me paré de puntitas y le sorprendí su risa con un beso. Parece que no se lo esperaba pero si lo deseaba… Esto… No sé, pero así lo sentí cuando me correspondió apasionadamente y… Esto… No podía jugar con mis dedos y… No sé.

Creí sentir que alguien se acercaba pero yo no le di importancia. Otra vez me aparté de su cara y vi con horror que un chico de pelo negro y de piel muy pálida escribía algo en un pergamino. Levanté mis ojos y Naruto-kun tenía una expresión peor que la mía. Se separó de mí (a mi pesar) y corrió hacia a aquel chico.

-¡! (Gritó)

Sai sonrió y dio vuelta su pergamino con la palabra "amor". Naruto-kun se quedó como una piedra. Me volvió a mirar y me dijo:

-Ve a donde Sakura y que te cure las heridas. Después veremos lo de mi sudadera.

Sai volvió a escribir algo y cuando lo dio a conocer, ya estaba corriendo con un Naruto-kun enojadísimo atrás. No pude ver lo que decía.

Le hice caso y corrí a la casa de Sakura-chan. Estaba esperando a que me abriera la puerta cuando vi mis manos: En verdad, estaban muy mal. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y mi amiga compartió mi misma opinión.

-¿A qué le estabas pegando? (Me dijo) Tus manos están demasiado dañadas. Al menos son heridas superficiales y no quedarán con cicatrices… (Me miró) ¿Estabas entrando tu sola o con alguien más?

Le devolví la mirada impresionada.

-Sssola ¿por qué? (Tartamudeé)

-Porque tú nunca te habías dañado así.

Comenzó a curarme con su ninjutsu médico y mi memoria me recordaba lo que ocurrió hacía unos cuantos minutos. No pude disimular mi nerviosismo y ella lo notó. Puso una mano en mi frente y con la otra curaba mis manos.

-Estas con fiebre ¿te estas sobre exigiendo mucho, Hinata? Sé que quieres ser más fuerte y esas cosas. Pero no te exijas demasiado.

Al parecer, Sakura-chan estaba muy preocupada por mis manos y no me preguntó nada acerca de Naruto-kun. Interiormente, agradecí que no se haya acordado de eso. Mis manos estaban casi curadas cuando recordé que Sai nos había visto… ¡hay no! ¿Qué pasará ahora? No, no, no, no ¿Qué habrá visto? ¿Qué dirá a los demás? ¿Y si llega a saber mi padre? ¡NO!

Sakura-chan notó mi nerviosismo, pero creo que se lo dio por mis manos y mi supuesta "sobre exigencia" y no me preguntó nada. Mis heridas ya estaban sanadas y me despedí de mi amiga. Supuse que ya era muy tarde y corrí directamente hacia mi casa. En el cielo ya se había asomado una solitaria estrella cuando llegué al gran portal de mi casa. Habían dos personas y un perro que reconocí inmediatamente: Kiba-kun y su perro Akamaru y Shino-kun. Estaban en esperándome, apoyados en la pared.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! ¿A dónde te habías metido? ¿Se te olvidó que teníamos una misión?

Kiba-kun estaba muy enojado cuando me dijo eso. Yo sólo miré a Shino-kun y el también compartía la misma opinión. Akamaru me miraba contento moviendo su cola.

-Perdón… (Susurré) me olvidé…

-¿Olvidarte? (me miró más enojado aún Kiba-kun) ¿Qué te está pasando últimamente? ¡Te olvidas de todo!

Iba a decir algo pero callé, era mejor no enojarlos más. Es cierto que he andado un poco en las nubes en las últimas misiones, pero… ¿Cómo puedo acordarme si mis pensamientos están con Naruto-kun? Ayyyyyyyyy, debo concentrarme más…

-Tu padre está preocupado por ti, Hinata (dijo Shino-kun)

Ahora si que estaba muerta. Mi padre… ¿Preocupado por mí? Ay no… ¿Qué le digo ahora? Sólo espero que Sai no haya dicho nada…

Sai…

Entré rápidamente en mi casa, dejando a mis compañeros de equipo con la sorpresa en sus caras. Mi padre debería estar en el comedor tomando su té después de entrenar con Hanabi. Por lo que me dirigí con todo lo que mis piernas daban a esta (en mi verdad, mi casa era muy grande…) crucé el patio y llegué al comedor con el alma en un hilo. Mi padre estaba justo allí, serio y con su traje de entrenamiento. Hanabi no estaba allí pero sí mi primo Neji. Ninguno de los dos me vio entrar o no quisieron simplemente. Hablaban de algo pero callaron cuando abrí la puerta entre jadeos.

-Neji, déjanos solos. Tengo que hablar con mi hija

Mi primo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Me miró con una mirada de verdadero disgusto y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

-Siéntate (me ordenó mi padre)

Le obedecí y me senté enfrente de él. Su cara seria no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento, era como si siempre haya tenido esa expresión. Bajé mi vista, apenada y me preparé para lo que me iba a decir. La última vez que hablé así con él, lloré en silencio en mi habitación. Ahora no sé que me podría decir.


	7. Madre

6. Madre

-Hinata (suspiró) ¿Sabes a que fecha estamos hoy?

Mi padre dejó por unos momentos su máscara de seriedad y dejó escapar una lágrima. Yo no supe que decirle hasta que recordé: mi madre… Hoy era el día en que mi madre nos dejó a mi padre, a mi hermanita y a mí solos… Mamá… ¿cómo pude olvidarme de eso? Sólo tengo recuerdos muy confusos de ella, y creó que Hanabi no la recuerda más que yo. Pero… Mamá ¿cómo pude olvidarme así de ti?

-Tuvimos que ir sin ti a ver a tu madre (Continuó) Pensé que estabas en alguna misión de improviso. Pero veo que ni siquiera era eso

Mi padre se me miró como si ninguna vez me hubiera mirado con tanta tristeza.

-¿Recuerdas al menos que fue lo que quería cuando cumplieras los 16 años?

Mi boca dejó salir la respuesta:

-Una fiesta de gala…

Él asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho.

-Quería que lucieras el vestido que ella misma uso a tu edad, cuando me conoció… Aquella vez… (Su cara se quebró ante el recuerdo) Necesito que haga las invitaciones y que invites a tus amigos… Creo que la Hokage también irá… Esto es algo muy importante y no quiero que dejes nada al azar. Toda Konoha estará allí y tú serás la encargada de ver los preparativos

Se levantó y me miró con cariño.

-Ya eres toda una mujer… (Susurró) Estas igual que tu madre

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos ya inundados por los recuerdos y se fue dejándome confusa. La idea de la fiesta de gala comenzó a quitar de a poco la de Sai… En mi familia siempre se vestía de gala cuando el representante de la Casa Mayor de los Hyuuga cumplía los 16 años. Era una forma de decir que ya era mayor y que representaba ya a la familia a donde fuera. No sé desde cual generación comenzó con esto, pero siempre fue una de las fiestas más importantes y en donde el festejado encontraba pareja… Mi padre conoció así a mi madre y mis abuelos y los abuelos de estos… ¿Conoceré al mío?... ¿Será Naruto-kun?

Me levanté con estos pensamientos y me dirigí al jardín a recoger unas flores. Era muy de noche ya y la luna se veía con todo su esplendor. Salí de mi casa y mis compañeros ya no estaban allí. Neji estaba en su reemplazo y me dijo:

-Me dijeron que tendrás que estar en la puerta norte de Konoha a las ocho de la mañana.

Y entró sin que pudiera darle las gracias.

Corrí por las calles y unas gotitas fueron mojando las calles. Mi ropa se humedecía cada vez más pero yo no le di importancia. Veía ya las rejas del cementerio y la lluvia aumento de repente. La puerta de acero se abrió con un crujido y por las tumbas, comencé a buscar la de mi mamá. La encontré un poco apartada del resto y le dejé las flores donde siempre las dejaba como en los años anteriores. Ya había otras adornándole y mis ojos lloraron por su ausencia. Mamá, mamá ¿hacía cuantos años que ya te habías ido? No sabes cuanto te he extraño ni lo mucho que te necesito ahora. Hay veces en que pienso en que la vida fue tan cruel en haberte sacado de mi vida, que nada podría llenar el vacío que dejaste ni tampoco el cariño que no alcanzaste darme. No puedo echarte la culpa a ti, mamá, por haberte ido pero… Te necesito ahora más que nunca ¿qué podrías hacer en mi lugar? ¿Cómo podrías enfrentar lo que estoy enfrentando? Me gustaría que me lo dijeras…

La lluvia ya había enfriado todo mi cuerpo y una verdadera fiebre había en frente. Unos brazos me cogieron cuando no pude enfrentar más el frío y me llevaron por la oscuridad de las calles y de la noche a no sé donde.

Después de allí, cerré mis ojos y no pude sentir nada más…


End file.
